Halley's Comet
by Fire Catt
Summary: Unknown allies bring Lars and his off-color crew home in search of Rose Quartz. Taking place after Lars in the Stars & Jungle Moon.
1. Lars is Back

"I wonder how long Lars will take to find Earth." Connie's voice echoed in Steven's head, he had explained to her before the new technology that the trip had taken fifty years. Now, it would be any day if the crew could find their way among the stars, but the only comforting thing was always being connected through the pocket dimension that Lars and Lion now shared. This conversation took place in the afternoon and Steven was fighting his racing mind and haunting thoughts to achieve a peaceful rest for at least tonight. He rose and rubbed his eyes are he heard the front door to the beach house open and close, he became more urgent as he felt Lion leave his bed. "Lion?" he called as he followed the wild cat to the door; Lion pled for him to open the door and he complied and spotted Garnet standing on the water's edge. Lion exited first and Steven followed and once his foot crossed the threshold Garnet was aware of his presence and turned, but only had enough time to call out his name.

Steven was thrown into the door by a wave of ocean water and he was stunned by the impact, but Lion remained at his side and aided his composure. Steven felt Garnet's hands help him to his feet, "W-what was that?" he asked and Garnet remained silent until he opened his eyes and looked up at her. The front door flung open and Garnet protected Steven was from being struck again, but the remaining three gems stormed the deck as they asked similar questions.

"Lars is back." Garnet said softly to Steven as she placed him on his feet and he was stunned once more. "L-Lars!?" Steven started as bubbles rose from the depth of the ocean and popped once they reached the surf. Soon a pod emerged, it's red color apparent in the morning glow, it bobbled a bit before beaching itself and the reflective window hissed and opened to reveal a confident Lars still sporting his captain's outfit. "Lars!" Steven cheered as he and lion rushed the beach as Lars jumped from the pod unto the sand to give Steven a hug, but Lion stopped short as Lars connected with his gaze. Lion slowly approached Lars as the Gems followed Steven to greet Lars and admire his new coloring, but Steven discovered a stranger form rising from her seat in the pod. "Where is everyone else, Lars?" Steven asked with concern which drew Lars out of the frenzy, the stranger left her arms and dark bubbles floated out of from her grasp. Once they were over the sand they popped and the gems reformed into the Off-Color crew.

The aliens were fascinated with the sand and water before curiously pester the Crystal Gems, but Steven was still heavily suspicious of the stranger who had neglected to the leave the pod. She eyed him with her glowing red and yellows that held square pupils "There wasn't enough room to fit them all." She said softly and Steven was disarmed, but her words again signaled Lars. "Steven, this is Princess Halley." He introduced before she made the effort to leave the pod, which closed itself and retracted back into the ocean. Halley was as tall as Garnet with dark purple skin with red and yellow vein like details. She looked regal in a light silky and sparkly blue ball gown with a silver chain crown on her forehead, with a gem shard mounted in the middle. The shard was black like her long hair that bleed into a purple, red, then yellow ends. She seated herself on the sand in front of Steven before offering him a thin hand that had long sharp black nails, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Steven." She said sweetly as the Gems looked on.

Peridot shivered which Amethyst noticed, but before she could inquire Peridot pointed a figure at the stranger "P-P-Princess Halley!" she screamed before fainting, this placed the remaining Gems on alert and Steven backed away before taking the Halley's hand. "Why are you wearing a gem!?" Steven demanded as he back peddled further away from the stranger, but Lion stopped him before joining his said. Steven looked at his companion with confusion before Lars spoke up, "We passed Halley's comet and they offered to help us return to Earth. We had to leave the sun incinerator on the comet so Emerald couldn't track us back to Earth. We trust them and you can too, Steven." Lars explained as Lion bowed his head to Halley who softly smiled and patted the big cats head. "I still have so many questions, who is they?" Steven began, but as Halley touched Lion's mane the shard on her crown glowed. Garnet's glasses dissipated "Obsidian?" she began and Halley looked surprised, "You knew her?" the whispered before Garnet summoned her gauntlets. "Why are you wearing her!?" she demanded as the Off-Colors crowded behind Lars. Pearl summoned her spear, but Amethyst, who was still holding onto Peridot became frustrated, "Why are you doing this!?" the young gem shouted before Lars joined her protest "Yeah! Didn't you hear me!? She helped us to return home!" Lars's words made the Off-Colors regain their confidence. "Obsidian was a part of the Crystal Gems! She was shattered in the strawberry field!" Garnet continued as she clenched her fists tighter.

Halley was speechless and looked visibly hurt, but because of the commotion no one had noticed the pod resurfaced and opened to reveal two new individuals. The loud bang from a metal boot stomping down on the rim of the pod that drew everyone's attention to the new opposing figure that was posed straight-backed. This new undaunted figure adorned red plated armor and this being looking human with her red angled bob and pale skin, but the red shards arranged into a star was imbedded in her chest began to glow brightly before she summoned a bastard sword from them and point it at Garnet wielding the large weapon with one hand. "Where is your leader? Where is Rose Quartz?" this new stranger demanded. "Who are you?!" Garnet barked back, but before combat could ensue Lars and Lion placed themselves between them, "Stop-!" he began, but the woman in red cut him off, "I am the mother of the girl your threatening which I do not take kindly too!" she answered as she jumped from the pod, bragging her sword threw the sand as she approached Garnet. "I am Queen Anais, I am an ally to the Crystal Gems and I need to speak to Rose Quartz."


	2. Blood Diamond

"I am" Steven spoke up which broke the tension that was escalating quickly again Azurite glowed as the sun broke the horizon. Anais glared down at Steven and he repeated his statement, "I am Rose Quartz."

Anais dismissed her sword "Well then, no reason to not be civil. What is your name?" she asked and Steven lifted his shirt to reveal his gem, "Steven." He answered confidently which elicited a smile from Anais, but Halley stood and curtsied, "It is a pleasure, Steven." Steven was taken back and released a nervous laugh and Halley joined him. "But, we must discuss what is at hand, Steven." Anais began, but Halley joined her mother as Garnet and Pearl retracted their weapons, "Mom, can't we have pleasantries?" The princess asked, "At least until the green one recovers? She knew who I was after all." Halley pled and Anais tucked her hair behind her ears, "Very well." Anais huffed before offering Garnet her hand, "We are allies after all."

"Blood diamond!?" Peridot shrieked as she saw Anais, Amethyst and Steven tried to comfort the green gem. While Halley hung on her mother's arm while she looked about the burning room "It's been a long time since I heard that title." Anais chuckled before looking at Steven, "I was born into that title much like you-" Anais began, but Pearl stepped forward, "Enough! I've never heard of you or this "pact"!" Pearl berated. Anais's posture straightened as if ready to attack, but Halley whimpered as she eyed her mother almost causing restrain. "Rose, promised my kingdom the shards of the fallen because we utilize them-" Anais answered, but Garnet now interrupted her, "They are in pain!" "Only when they are forced into fusion!" Anais roared as she took her arm away from Halley. Again, weapons were summoned and Halley fell to her knees with tears in her innocent eyes as she looked to Steven and suddenly he felt her plight. "Garnet! Pearl! Azurite isn't in pain, she knows Halley and-" He paused for second and closed his eyes almost in attempt to feel the situation like he did in the cluster, "Hroar? Azurite isn't in pain." He finished and Halley perked up, "My brother?" she began, "He has the other half of Azurite on his necklace." Halley finished and they looked into each other's eyes as they had an understanding of each other. "We cannot restore them, we cannot heal them, but we can offer ourselves to comfort them." Anais continued and Pearl and Garnet was subdued with his explanation. "My mother made this pact with Rose Quartz and gifted her a pride of lions before she left to inhabit the comet." Anais growled, but she glanced at her daughter and her motherly love reminded her of the duties they were assigned.

"Please, allow me to send the shards back to my home." Halley pled meekly and Steven took a long moment before turning to the Crystal Gems signaling them to comply. They did before turning to Peridot, who began to tell them about the Blood Diamond. Anais now seemed weakened as she listened to her own origin that she was disconnected from.

"Those shards belonged to Pink Diamond." Peridot began which elicited a gasp from everyone except the two strangers as the green gem signaled to the shards in Anais's chest. "The Empress is the only formidable foe to Home World; her people are known as savages that wear and use the fallen to combat Home World's colonization."

"I've never seen Gems until now." Halley spoke up as she rose to her feet, but Anais wrapped an arm around her daughter. "I do not know who this Pink Diamond is as my people have a different fairy tale, but my mother has had a disdain for Gems for as long as I can remember. They say my grandfather and mother were born from the center of the Earth as they were displaced because of the cluster. They were angered by this and fought the Gems and I didn't come to existence until my Grandfather died and formed the comet that we now inhabit." Anais explained.

"Home world believes he stole the shards to create a warrior to shatter the Diamond Authority." Peridot continued and Anais nodded, "This is where our tales converge into the truth. I am Blood Diamond and my ultimate goal is to destroy the Diamond Authority and recruit gems for my own army." Anais stated nobly, but there was obvious disagreement from the Crystal Gems. "My family is from Earth, we prize it and take the un-valuable assets and make them valuable." "Then why have we never heard of you?" Pearl asked again and Anais seemed annoyed, but Halley lowered herself to the ground again before speaking, "We must be secretive as we are not able to complete our goals as of yet. Our comet moves about in space to be untraceable, but passes Earth to observe the continuing life-" Halley explained but her mother grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her feet. "Speak with authority, Halley!" Anais scolded, "Explanations will not satisfy you then I offer to show you our home as we've been away long enough." Anais barked and Garnet took her up on the offer as they clarified travel time was no inconvenience. Steven called Connie and they allowed a grace period of her to join the party, "I'll stay behind." Peridot spoke up and Steven was about to protest until he saw her eyeing the new gems, "I'll introduce them to Earth." She continued and Steven hugged her. This embrace Peridot did not try to escape from and she actually hugged him back before they made their departure.

"I'll bring back your ship once the tracer is removed, Captain Lars." Anais said casually and Lars smiled widely at her as she chuckled along as they shook hands. "I'll greatly appreciate an advantage like you, Captain." Anais bid farewell as Steven observed their interaction noting Anais was much more respectful toward strong examples. "Wow!" Connie cheered as they entered the ship that was still hidden under the ocean, "It looks so different from the Sun Incinerator!" She observed "It's very red…" Pearl murmured before they entered the cockpit to reveal two additional characters, one seated at a console which cleary had to be Hroar as he looked similar to Halley aside from his short black hair and black clothing. The other member was in a large tube in the middle of the pit, she was suspended in a blue fluid. The human looking woman in the tube opened her eyes and acknowledged Anais and Halley, "Head back home, Mel." Anais said shortly before taking her captain's chair and refusing to explain the Gem's presence in the spacecraft.


	3. Halley's Comet

The flight took an hour and was uneventful as Anais piloted, the twins attended to their positions, and Mel navigated the large red ship. "We've arrived. Where do you wish to land, Captain Anais?" Mel spoke and Steven and Connie awed at the comet's detail as they plummeted through the red fog that created the outer atmosphere of the comet. "Land in the scared gardens so we can show our guests what happens to their fallen comrades." Anais spoke which seemed to be pleasant to Halley, but bothersome to her brother.

Mel began to land the ship in a valley surrounded by white mountains, it was sprinkled with white stone buildings as they landed on a gray pad in the middle of the clearing. Once they exited the ship they were greeted by another pair of twins, they looked human with blond hair and blue eyes. Their tanned skin was shown off by their simplistic tribal like attire. The platform began to lower into the ground causing the ship to disappear under lush green grass. "Halley will host you as I check on the Sun Incinerator's status, I'll rejoin you shortly." Anais said quickly before waving a hand at Hroar to follow her as she as walked away toward to nearest white building. "It's always nice to have new visitors!" The blond woman greeted with a quick bow, "I am Adrian and this is Aiden, we are the headmasters of the schools here." The male introduced as he bowed also. "Halley, the shards are in the garden being purified by Papa. It was lovely to see you, but excuse me I still have a class to teach." The woman, Aiden, said quickly before hurrying off toward the same building. Adrian sighed before offering his arm to Halley as the proceeded to lead the group of five toward a large gate nestled in the mountain side.

"Wow! Your planet is so beautiful!" Connie gushed as she was untuned with the uneasy demeanor of the remaining four. "You haven't seen anything yet." Adrian chuckled as they reached the pearly gates, this is when the Gems became aware of the small earing he was wearing as it glowed to open the massive gates. "You have one too?" Steven asked softly and Adrian gave him a surprised look as he was ignorant to Steven's status. "Yes, my sister and I manage the gardens and the shards once they are here as we have the ability to talk to them like Papa." Adrian answered, "Who is Papa?" Connie chimed in as they cross the gate, but Adrian departed from them as the gates began to close behind the group of six. "Papa, is my grandfather who made this comet with his body. He is the only one who knows what to initially do with the shards." Halley answered and this brought Steven joy.

The gardens were a tight valley infested with large rose bushes, the flowers where as big as heads and climbed the sides of the mountains, the grass was so lush that is felt bouncy and was almost a blue tint. They followed a thin path as Connie and Steven awed at the scene while they reached out to touch the velvety petals and Amethyst wished to join them, but she glanced at Pearl and Garnet who were both still glum. "You guys, cheer up." She said softly and Pearl huffed with dismiss which caused the overcooked gem to growl, "This is a good thing! We have more help now!" She snapped and Pearl whirled around to argue back, but Garnet put her hand between them. "Amethyst is right." Garnet said sternly, "How do you know!?" Pearl screamed which caught Halley, Connie, and Steven's attention. Garnet pointed to her third eye under her opaque visor "I don't see them betraying us." Garnet answered and tears fell from Pearl's eyes.

"We don't have any intention too." Halley murmured softly as tears began to form in her eyes, but Connie and Steven were startled by a rose beginning to move. Pearl was oblivious to the flower growing closer as she rubbed her eyes trying madly to hold in her emotions, until her gem glowed and she was stunned as her eyes were drawn to the rose. She exhaled while in a mesmerized state, "What's happening?" Steven asked as Connie drew her massive sword from her back. "Papa is calming her." Halley answered as she gently placed her hands on the flower and moved it back into its original place causing Pearl to be freed. "I thought Papa was a person?" Steven continued as he placed his own hand on Connie to calm her before they began to hold hands which brought a small smile to Halley's face as her tears dried just as quickly as they had formed. "He was, but he gave up his body to make this comet after my mother was born." Halley answered before continuing to lead the group to an opening where human women where tending to the flowers. Steven was obviously upset to not see a man that could've possibly been Papa, "I thought I was finally going to be able to talk to someone." He sighed as he looked at Connie who tried to comfort him. "You can. Papa can only talk to the shards and his bloodline." Halley explained and Steven looked as her with confusion, but once Halley spoke the women where aware of her presence and greeted her by sitting on the ground with their own white dresses spread around them. Halley offered Steven to touch a flower, "Show him your gem." Halley urged, but Steven turned to Pearl. "Wh-what was it like?" he asked with nerves in his voice and Pearl stroked the flower. "It felt like… Like a hug." She explained weakly before Steven sighed to regain his courage before exposing his belly and gem.

His gem now glowed and the rose reached out to him as Pearl retracted her hand "Hello?" Steven murmured as he thought it, because now he felt a warm existence in the rose. "Hello, Steven." A voice echoed in the boy's brain and he opened his eyes "You know my name!?" he gasped in surprise. "Rose Quartz." The same deep voice echoed again. This time Steven was speechless, "You will be fine, child." The voice cooed, "You will save your people." It spoke again, but this time fading as the rose began to move back to its spot in the bush. "No! Wait!" Steven called as he grabbed the rose forcefully enough to break it and crush some petals in his hands. "Steven!" Connie assured as she placed her hands on his as he looked down at the rose with disbelief, "What happened?" She asked and Steven looked at her. "It… He knew who I was… He said I'd be fine, that I'd save my people. But, what does that mean." He answered as he turned to Halley. "I'm sorry." "Don't be, Steven. Papa knows everything and if a rose falls off that means to take it to the Empresses." Halley calmly said as she denied his offer to take the damaged flower. Halley gave the group a reassuring smile, "We will go after." She said sweetly before she placed herself on the ground in the middle of the circle the maidens had made when they greeted their princess. Her gem glowed as she bowed her head and now her dark blue bubbled rose from the flowers with the shards in them. "The maidens place the shards within the roses so Papa can purify them."

"What does purify them mean?" Steven asked, "It means to ease their pain, he repairs them, but he has never been able to gather all their missing pieces so I've never seen a Gem until the Lars's crew." Halley answered as her bubbles began to disappear. "My family distributes them across our people so they can be joined and continue to exist." "To be used?" Pearl asked once again sour to the vague idea. "No. They are loved. Once some adorns them they can hear them and they develop a relationship, much like a conscious. Azurite is like a big sister to Hroar and I. She connects us and guides us." Halley explained before she opened her eyes. All her bubbles where gone "Papa tells us where they need to go so they can guide their new partners to happiness."

"Love and happiness." Steven murmured as he looked back at his companions, he had a greater understanding as Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl brought him all the love and happiness his mother couldn't.


	4. Holy Garden

Halley now lead the group out of the garden's gates while everyone was deep in their own thoughts, but the silence was broken when Connie jogged up to Halley's side. "Can we see what happened to them?" Connie asked and Halley gave a soft chuckle along with the smirk she still carried from over hearing Steven and Papa's exchange. Halley nodded as they diverged from the pathway they followed toward the same building Aiden and Anais had disappeared into. They rounded the side of the building to find Aiden standing before a class of young women as they sat in a semi-circle. Aiden's belly jewel glowed and bubbles appeared "The shard had been fitted into jewelry so they can be given to the students." Halley explained as Aiden glanced over before continuing with her lecture as the bubbles floated to her hands and popped. She freed the artifacts before calling names to be handed off to individuals who cheered before returning to their spots. Not everyone received a gem but they were still happy as those that did moved to create their own group, but inconclusion Aiden dismissed her class and those that didn't receive gems went back into the building. Aiden lead the chosen group past Halley and the Crystal Gems back toward the garden's gates "Those who are newly paired have bonding time while Papa guides the shards and Aiden continues to teach her students. The next retrieval will be given to Adrian and his students. After that period my mother will assess the student's new abilities and the students will finally be placed within our society. Those who never receive a companion will continue to live here in the gardens."

Steven listened to Halley's explanation, but his eyes never moved from rose that he still carried in his hands. "Society? So, there is more than just this place?" Connie inquired, "Yes, this is considered holy grounds. Outside the mountains is the city where the majority of our population thrives." "Can we see it?" Steven asked without breaking his gaze from the flower Connie nodded excitedly, but now Halley's demeanor changed. "Yes, you may, but I can't go with you." Halley sighed, "I am the princess, you wouldn't be able to see it as it normally is."

"I can take them." Hroar offered as he descended the stars of the school building, he now sported nothing more than a loincloth which caused Pearl and Connie to blush at his bare muscles. "But, aren't you considered the prince though?" Steven asked in confusion, "Yes, but Halley will ascend to the throne which makes the difference in how people treat her." Hroar answered before turning to his twin sister. "I'll see you outside the castle before we take Steven in front of the Empress." Halley stated before Hroar nodded and waved the group to follow him.

"I dearly love my sister, but she is too meek to handle the city." Hroar sighed as he tangled his fingers into his hair as they walked. "She is very nice." Pearl murmured, "That is her downfall-" "How?" Steven tuned in now as he hugged the large rose head to his chest before giving Connie a reassuring smirk. "There is no time for pleasantries during war." Hroar huffed as they approached another large gate. "Well, we can understand such things." Pearl said as she glanced at Garnet while recalling their first meeting in her mind as Garnet gave her a thumbs up.

Hroar's necklace glowed and the gate crept open to reveal a buzzing city almost no different than Empire City on Earth. "You lot hungry?" Hroar asked casually as the gate closed behind them, "Like, always!" Amethyst spoke up finally with delight. Hroar laughed boldly which didn't deter anyone as the civilians walked about going on with their own daily lives. "I like you! I never got your name." he chuckled as he led them to a tall building. "I'm Amethyst, this is Pearl, Garnet, Steven, and Connie." Amethyst continued as they waded into a busy restaurant. Hroar's status did not buy him recognition outside the ability to cut the long line that waited around the building and this was noted by Steven as they were seated. Hroar flirted with the wait staff before looking over Steven, "You can let go of that rose." Hroar reassured, "Eat, it'll make you feel better and give you strength to face my mother and grandmother."

"Why does the Princess refer to your grandmother as the Empress and you're much more-" Pearl spoke as she watched the other three enjoy their food. Hroar gulped down his food with a drink before replying "Casually? Because, I can come and go as I please while Halley is under constant supervision to make sure she can take the throne when that time comes." "That sounds really hard." Steven sympathized and Hroar nodded before pushing away his remaining food toward Amethyst was joyfully goring herself like usual. "It is and she is always prepared to cry, but honestly I'm still jealous of her." Hroar leaned back in his seat, "She was the first to get Azurite and she won the succession, but at the same time she is the only one not allowed to be herself because of all the responsibilities." "I can relate-" Steven began, but Hroar slammed his fist onto the table. "Everyone can relate." Hroar corrected the young boy, "Everyone must be who they must be. I don't wish to baby her, but as her brother who can see her pain I must set aside my jealousy of her to be there for her."

Normally Pearl would've been defensive with this strange man's tone toward Steven, but what he stated resonated with her as she had done so for Steven existence and made that vow before she allowed herself to pluck Rose from Steven's infant belly. "Garnet?" Hroar inquired before Garnet acknowledged him, "Can you see how this will all play out?" He asked. "How did you know about Garnet's future vision?" Connie asked with surprise, "Azurite of course, she tells me you were almost an advisor because of that ability-" "I was Rose's advisor!" Pearl snapped now again enraged with all the secrecy. "I don't mean to offend as leaders can have multiply advisors." Hroar now corrected himself, "I was simply asking for her ability. Azurite has told me your own importance." He said soothingly.

"There are many possibilities, I cannot see your grandmother, but your mother will most likely make the important decisions." Garnet intervened in their exchange and Hroar nodded before they began to make their trek to the Castle that could be seen penetrating the horizon.


	5. Queen of the Castle

Hroar and Amethyst led the group side by side while he humored her constant snacking on the small food vender's products as the carts littered the streets. Connie was wide eyed in amazement at the society that surrounded her, she was overwhelmed with the clean structures and natural incorporations. Steven found himself in the middle of the group while Pearl and Garnet trailed behind, still very unsure of this world. Garnet was still strong while Pearl was still retracted into herself, but now she noticed Steven's observations of her. "What's wrong, Steven?" she asked weakly and the boy glanced at the large rose he carried. "I still have so many questions." He answered which caused Connie to slow her pace and Garnet to come closer. "Then ask." Connie stated simply before giving him a encouraging smile and he felt her warmth. "You will get answers." Garnet also reassured and Steven broke a small smile, "Thank you." He said softly, but it still dripped with gratitude.

The tall building began to dwindle as the shape of the castle grew to be more daunting, among its sharp towers was massive bones that were sun bleached white while the black bricks contrasted. Hroar's joyful demeanor lessened and his conjoined laughter with Amethyst stopped much to her confusion. "What's with you?" She asked and Hroar straightened his posture before turning to face the group once they reached yet another massive gate however it was less artistic as the previous two. It was obviously made to ward away visitors with its sharp spikes and red fires that were ablaze so strongly that their heat could be felt. "I honestly don't enjoy being here, it's like walking into my Grandmother's heart. It isn't pleasant… she isn't pleasant." Hroar sighed as his gem glowed and the gate crept open to reveal black thorny bushes lining the disheveled stone path. The grass was dried and dead revealing red clay between the stones, but the thorny bushes held more luxurious roses that seemed much more active. The flowers crept toward the visitors as they walked slowly across the yard with the gate snapping quickly shut behind them. "She isn't in a good mood either." Hroar groaned as they arrived closer to more opposing doors that were made from black iron. One rose crept close to him and opened more when he looked at it, "Papa, can't you calm her?" he mumbled weakly before the rose snapped shut into a bud and retracted into the thorny brush. Hroar faced the Crystal Gems one last time before leaning his back against one side of the iron doors. "Don't be fearful. She enjoys it." He said sternly before pushing his weight into the door with a grunt to fight it open.

Steven gulped and Connie grabbed his hand instead of her swords hilt as she walked passed Hroar as he struggled to hold the door open. "Aren't you coming with us?" Amethyst asked as the door began to slide Hroar back out. "I'm sorry" he growled while he struggled against it, but he ultimately lost as it too slammed shut. "I don't like this as all!" Pearl exclaimed as they were shrouded in darkness, but she used her gem to illuminate the area. The light signaled the torches on the walls to come to life and ignite themselves with loud pops, not they heard cackling that sounded like small children. The Gems surround Connie and Steven in protect while summoning their weapons which now invoked hissing that hid the soft noise of feet paddling toward them. Red eyes on the ceiling became noticeable, "No! Don't!" Halley's voice could be heard as she emerged from a dark hallway. "They're just the Empress's pets! Don't be alarmed!" she huffed as she showed her hands in attempt to sway the Gems that were prepared to fight. "What is going on!?" Steven called before pushing his way toward Halley, "My apologies!" She huffed before falling to her knees in front of Steven. "The Empress wasn't pleased in hearing that you are Rose Quartz." Halley sighed as she caught her breath, "She does wish to see you, but she is upset as she considered Rose Quartz a good guardian over Earth." After hearing Halley's words Steven had a flood of emotion which caused him to impulsively crush the rose he had been delicately carrying.

Halley led the group down the hall where she had emerged and into a throne room that was lit in red sun light from the ceiling made from red stained glass that depicted a large dragon with a heart shape missing from its chest. The natural sun light cascaded down to engulf the throne in the heart shape, the throne itself was held in giant bone claws belonging to the dragon's skeleton its threatening horned and toothy skull behind the small throne that was lined with plush cushions. The throne held a small dainty figure that was obscured by Anais's tall figure waiting by the skeleton's claws and Halley quickly joined her before taking a seat on the ground. Anais nodded to the Gems and slowly kneeled and bowed her head in a knightly fashion. The new character rose from her small throne to reveal a glowing woman. Her hair was much like Halley's in being a gradient that began at purple and faded to yellow tips, but her skin reminded Steven was a heat signature as it glowed and radiated heat. She wore a simple low cut black dress that hugged her form, but what struct Steven the most was a heart shape void missing in her chest. "I am Empress Lucy!" she boomed with she placed a foot on a claw to show her dominance. "I have heard Rose Quartz gave way to a boy named Steven!" she lifted her arm and pointed a clawed finger at Steven. "You come with questions?" she purred now as Steven stepped forward against Pearl's protest. "Y-yes!" He answered as he puffed out his chest. Steven and Lucy eyed each other for a moment before she burst into laughter. "You have no time to spare, but here you are wasting it! Ask you questions!" she growled as she emotions cycled quickly between haughty, childish, and intimidating. Steven swallowed to reducing any stammering, "I want to know everything!" he said boldly which caused Lucy to squeal with laughter again before realizing his seriousness. "You are as brave as you mother apparently. I acknowledge that, be it so, my boy." Lucy chuckled.

"I am the daughter of the being you have come to know as "Papa" which is an affectionate title. He rose from the center of the Earth when the alien race known as The Gems implanted the Cluster. He was so enraged that he produced me to be the offensive against them while he defended the soil in preparations to return to sleep once the Cluster was destroyed. During my battles I met Rose Quartz who had defected against her own as she knew the true value of Earth. She recruited her own while I sought to make my own, my father and I had been known as death because we took to fallen to be made into our own army. The Gems followed suit with much less success and finally our Pact was completed when my father shattered Pink Diamond and bared her shards in his heart." "He shattered Pink Diamond!" Steven gasped as he dropped the crushed remains of the rose. Lucy looked stunned as she spotted the petals, "How dare you!" She hissed as she jumped over the claws and landed with quake in front of Steven.


End file.
